


Afterglow

by Mattrition



Category: NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: (a little at least), Anal Sex, Dom!Brian, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattrition/pseuds/Mattrition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian realises that he's fallen for his best friend during an inopportune time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is created off the idea of "The Last Unicorn" cover that Danny did, which can be found on the ol' youtubes on Ninja Sex Party's channel. (I have no idea if I'm allowed to post the link - oops.) Well, take that with a grain of salt. I just use that instance as the recording session that they're in.
> 
> Also this is a world where Brian's wife doesn't exist because I can't stand cheating. c:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Sex Party, but Brian Wecht and Daniel Sexbang do. I also do not own The Last Unicorn.

For some reason, it always starts out like this;

 

They record for God knows how long, both of them goofing off and not doing what they’re supposed to be doing, and of course flirting. A lot of flirting, Brian noticed. Danny always tells him that he’s analytical problem-solving one of the two, yet Brian believes that ‘ _humans are just too fucking easy to read_ ’.

 

But, of course, Brian let’s Danny flirt. He let’s it happen because it feels amazing to have someone adore you as much as he does. There’s an occasional ‘ _Danny, say you’re a sexy little baby_ ,’ to which Danny will either scoff and laugh or say something along the lines of ‘ _Stop it, dude!_ ’ then ends up doing it anyway. And it’s always funny.

 

Other than that it’s mainly touches. Touches so damn subtle that Brian doesn’t notice them all the time. Danny will brush his arm against his own, or when they’re sitting down he’ll press their legs together. Stuff that gets his emotions bubbling up to the surface and emitting themselves.

 

Brian looks at Danny from the outside of the recording room’s glass, and he pauses, lost in his tracks. Daniel fucking Avidan looks outright _gorgeous -_ his voice has always mesmerised Brian, except it surprises him every time how only his voice can turn him on. Or how Danny often has to reach a hand up to his hair to fix it. His hair usually won that fight, but today must have been special because it actually stays put, and Brian knows for a fucking fact that he could stare into his eyes all day, for however long he could handle before attacking his mouth. Don't even get him started on his smile. _I'm in love with him_. He gazes at the man singing despite his glare back from behind the glass. The crazy mess of hair turns towards him and stops singing. Brian stands to attention coupled with a plastered-on look of concern.

 

“Hey, dickbag. Aren’t you supposed to be editing this or something?” Danny asks with a slight frown gracing his features.

 

There’s no answer.

 

“Are you okay, dude? You don’t seem too into it today?" he hears through his headphones. Danny must be talking into his microphone.

 

Brian exhales. He’d promised himself not to let his emotions get the best of him, except look what happened anyway! Caught, digging through his mind about Danny. He took another moment to reply.

  
“Yes, I’m fine.” _I feel like shit because I can’t stop daydreaming about you_. Though suddenly he sees Dan move towards the door through his peripherals, scared of his next actions.

 

He’s next to him now, hand placed on the table beside him that is quite covered in equipment, merely staring at him.

 

“May I help you, Sexbang?” Brian asks, accent slipping through each word. As if that showed how his nerves were handling.

 

Danny leans in, capturing a very astounded London-dweller’s lips in a chaste kiss. He pulls away too soon, and Brian can only stand there in bewilderment.

 

“Yes, you may,” he finally replies, a cocky smirk swiped across his face. Brian clicks his tongue but latches onto the younger man again with a bit more force. He hears his counterpart moan in excitement, only adding to his addiction. He grabs at his collared shirt forcefully, as if nothing could part him and his beloved. Unfortunately, they do part. He figured he needed to breathe, only he’s not upset to know that the next kiss is violent and full of passion, his hands still fisted into his clothing.

 

To be blunt, Danny makes him unbelievably horny. All those years hiding amidst a fucking mask that makes it hard to breathe had allowed him to quietly watch how Danny works, how he moves, how he reacts to certain situations and so on. It must be the analytic physicist in him, but fuck it all to hell if he can’t figure out how an absolutely God-like human being turns him on.

 

He feels Danny press his growing erection onto his hip due to Danny’s incredible height. This isn't the first instance where he’s noticed how he looms over him every time they talk or do anything for that matter.

 

By this point they've both forgotten about _The Last Unicorn_ and he winces. He knows how important that is to him, but the thought doesn’t prevent him from running his tongue along Danny’s bottom lip, which elicits a sigh. He’s going to hell, he’s sure of it.

  
Brian impatiently unbuttons Danny’s shirt, thankful that he doesn't have to part their heads. Eventually, they have to for air, only the taller man kneels down to begin undoing the clasp on his jeans and unzipping the zipper. He sits there and awaits approval. _Maybe it was just to tease him._

 

He simply runs a hand through his hilariously enormous hair, spurring him ahead. Brian swallows the lump in his throat when he pulls his jeans down ever so slightly to mouth at his clothed dick. He bucks unconsciously, and thinks about how he’s lost control, which he totally fucking has because of _Danny_.

 

While he’s shaking off that bubble of sentiment, he has gone to work on fully unsheathing his flesh, sighing in relief of the constraining material. That tongue of his will be the death of him, because now he’s licking up his shaft and then at the slit, coaxing precum from it.

**  
**“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” he says with that fucking _smug ass_ grin.

 

He’s used to not replying, so he makes himself at home and guides Danny’s willing mouth to the tip with a rather complacent smirk. Danny doesn’t hold back in wrapping his lips around the engorged flesh, pushing his head down until his nose hits Brian’s abdomen.

 

“Have you done this before, Sexbang?” Brian says, greeting a lengthy moan. Danny looks up at him and let’s out an explicit sound that has Brian hissing a light,  “Fuck.” Brian knew he didn’t have a _huge_ penis, but it had to have been hard to take in. At the very least. He reminds himself to praise him for it later. Danny wastes no time in deep throating the man above him, licking the underside of his cock while simultaneously bobbing his head. Brian bites his lip to hide his grunts.

 

Danny hits a particularly sensitive spot and that has Brian digging his nails into his scalp and moaning so wantonly that it causes Danny to palm himself through his own jeans.

He shakes his head behind a soft groan, using his foot to shoo away his hand.

 

“Let me touch you first.” Brian always knew he had the confidence to say that. Kind of.

 

Danny let’s go of his now fully-hard penis that triggers Brian to whine, his lips closed to a thin line.

 

He stands now, arousal apparent through his pants. Brian slides the other man’s shirt off and concurrently shoves the opposite hand into his pants and cupping him. Danny intakes a sharp breath.

 

“Fuck, I- Brian-” he breathes out, gripping at his shirt in need.

 

“What, this turned on already Daniel?” Now it’s _his_ time to be all fucking arrogant.

 

 

He listens to him whine before continuing his hand to grip at the hardness and establish a slow pace to pump him, all the while giving his partner a soft kiss on the lips then moving down to trace his teeth on the flesh of the crook of his neck. Brian lets Dan claw at his clothed back and rewards him with a faster pace.

“You want me to fuck you or eat you out, Avidan?”

**  
**“ _Mmmm_ ,” He evokes a low moan. “I - aaah, b-both. Please, Brian.” Said man raises both of his eyebrows and removes his attention from his neck to his scorching eyes.

 

With quick movements Brian is kneeling on the floor just as Dan was, turning him around. His jeans slid down past his knees, Danny assisted to step out of them, and Brian worked his hands into the hem of his boxers, pulling them down as well. The analytic physicist in himself told him for the second time today to _just fucking do it or else the future will not change_.  

 

He dives his tongue into Danny’s crack and takes a leisurely lick at the puckered entrance. Pleased with the groan coming from above, he continues, spreading the cheeks apart with both hands. He smirks into the flesh as he licks again, but this time he presses the muscle to the hole enough to slide it inside of Dan. The feeling of him pressing back into his face is immensely pleasing when he obliges to only slide into him further. And, of course, Danny has to hold onto the table in front of him.

 

“F-Fuck- Stop or else I’m gonna come,” Danny manages, panting to a slow rhythm. Brian immediately removes his tongue and stands up without a word, giving his own cock a few pumps to bring him back to life.

 

“Turn around.” He pauses. “ _Please_.”

 

Danny does so quite un-reluctantly, sitting on top of the table now.

 

“If you come on anything, you’re paying for it,” Brian asserts, accent hidden but heard. He hears a hearty laugh from Dan. He smiles inwardly but otherwise remains stoic as ever.

 

With a shrug, Brian yanks Dan’s boxers off in one swift motion, tossing them away thereafter. He doesn’t bother with his own clothing because if we’re being honest here, Brian wants to fuck the everliving life out of Danny and he can’t be bothered to remove his damn pants. He gently grabs each of Danny’s legs and slides him in closer until he’s clinging to Brian with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms hanging behind his back.

 

Brian grunts as he guides his cock to his hole and pushes it in without resistance. His eyes furrow in realisation.

 

“Did you prepare yourself already?”

 

Dan blushes a dark shade, panting as he slowly, but willingly engulfs Brian.

  
“I just- you’ve been acting weird, and I kn- aaah, I know people well. So I planned ahead.” He smiles, but it seems to confident to be a smile. Brian bucks his hips up to test the waters and what do you know, he throws his head back and squeaks. He’s now all the way in; he’s damn proud as well. Things were going _swimmingly_.

 

In a silent plea, Dan wiggles his hips. Brian smiles this time, sliding out and back in slowly. Mostly due to the lack of lube in possession. He shrugs it off.

 

“Does this feel good?” Brian asks in a concerned tone. He nods frantically with a soft sigh. He kisses him, full of passion - one that takes his breath away. Their lips move against but with each other in a small battle. Surprisingly, Danny wins and passes his lips, all the while Brian's thrusting maintaining a slow pace. He abruptly clenches his fists, only to instinctively moan into his mouth - he knows he hit _just_   the right fucking spot.

 

 

He speeds up, intentions on making him see pure white. He was close himself; he silently wonders about Dan. He just ends up lifelessly grunting replies to his lewd noises. He moves down to kiss his jaw, then his neck. He sucked on the flesh until it left a pleasing mark, moving on and kissing down to his chest. Danny is suddenly overwhelmed with the constant stimulation, and grinds out a, “I’m gonna come - fuck I’m gonna come Brian.”

 

One of Brian’s hands go to fist Danny’s cock, the other vice-like gripping onto his hip as he finishes inside him, holding back various curses and moans. Shortly after, Dan screams in ecstasy, Brian milking his orgasm out until there is a sticky mess over both their chests. Brian chuckles with a pant, pulling his limp penis from Dan and redoing his pants.

 

He’s left there to pant as the other comes over to comfort and run gentle fingers through his hair.

 

“Are you okay, lovely?” He asks with a questioning lilt.

 

He’s still panting - it’s mainly stilled, but he can barely muster up the energy to lift his collapsed body from the table behind him. He finally does, though, with a nod, and warily collects his clothes and puts them on. Brian watches with hungry eyes the entire time.  

 

“I love you, Daniel.”

  
His eyes go wide. “I… I love you too, Brian.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading. Feedback is always welcome. <3
> 
> (P.S. The title is named after a song from Danny's band 'Skyhill' and pretty much has no relation to the story. Well, it kind of does. It's an amazing song though, I highly recommend it! (I do not own Skyfall))


End file.
